thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Безумие герцога Веномания (манга)
“The Lunacy of Duke Venomania” - манга, выпущенная B's-LOG COMICS 28 декабря 2012 года. История основана на одноименной песне. Манга написана Akuno-P и проиллюстрирована Reki Bito. Она более подробно рассказывает о совращении Лилиен Тёрнер и о поисках таинственного похитителя, которые вел Качесс Крим. The Lunacy of Duke Venomania is a manga released by B's-LOG COMICS on December 28, 2012. The story is based upon the song of the same name. The manga was written by Akuno-P and illustrated by Reki Bito. It elaborates on the seduction of Lilien Turner and the pursuits of Kachess Crim for the mysterious abductor. Publisher Summary «Потанцуем?» ———Now, let's dance——— Город Мистика - жемчужина асмодинского региона Вельзенской Империи. После визита «некоего человека» исчезновения женщин происходят в городе одно за другим. The town beauty of the Beelzenian Empire's Asmodean region's Mystica. In the wake of the visit of a "man there", incident of women's disappearances takes place in this town one after another. Не имеет значения статус, возраст или брак. Единственное, что объединяет пропавших женщин, - их красота и репутация… Regardless of status, age, or marriage. The only common factor being their beauty and reputation...... Куда же исчезают женщины… Where did the women disappear to——— И кто будет следующей жертвой? And who will be targeted next......? Plot Summary В своем особняке Сатериазис Веномания пронзает себя Мечом Венома, заключая контракт с демоном Похоти, на что с ликованием смотрит I.R.; в результате его кровь наполняется «Похотью». Несколько месяцев спустя, летом 136 года, Качесс Крим читает отчет о женщинах, пропавших без вести в асмодинском регионе; в их числе Лукана Окто, Микулия Грионьо и Гумина Глассред. Он задерживается на последнем имени, Лилиен Тёрнер, исчезнувшей в апреле 136 года, в том же году, когда пропала Лукана. In his mansion, Sateriasis Venomania impales himself on the Venom Sword, making a contract with the Demon of Lust while I.R. watches with glee; as a result, his blood is filled with "Lust". Several months since then, in the Summer of EC 136, Kachess Crim reads a report of women who have gone missing in the Asmodean region, including Lukana Octo, Mikulia Greeonio, and Gumina Glassred. He lingers on the last name, Lilien Turner, who has disappeared in April of EC 136, the same year as Lukana's disappearance. В апреле 136 года герцог Веномания ухаживает за Микулией в своем растущем гареме, когда его посещает I.R. Колдунья требует, чтобы Веномания сопроводил ее в Мистику, угрожая забрать Меч Венома, если он не подчинится. Веномания поручает Лукане наблюдать за особняком, а I.R., предпочитая путешествовать в своем кошачьем теле, доверяет тело своего человеческого медиума Микулии. Поцеловав на прощание Гумину, Веномания уходит с I.R. In April EC 136, Duke Venomania attends to Mikulia in his growing harem and is visited by I.R.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Prologue The sorceress demands that Venomania accompany her to Mystica, threatening to take back the Venom Sword otherwise. Venomania entrusts his mansion to Lukana and, preferring to travel in her cat body, I.R entrusts her human medium with Mikulia. After kissing Gumina goodbye, Venomania leaves with I.R. Веномания прибывает в Мистику и останавливается в пекарне, где он встречает Лилиен Тёрнер. Он спрашивает о местонахождении Туманных Гор и, уладив короткую размолвку с отцом Лилиен, получает согласие девушки сопроводить его до места назначения. На пути к горной цепи Веномания и Лилиен разговаривают о пропавших женщинах; Лилиен признается, что одна из жертв, Лукана, была ее подругой. В это время в особняке Веномании Лукана и Гумина обсуждают погоду в Ласаландии и свои отношения с герцогом. Venomania arrives in Mystica and stops at a bakery, where he meets Lilien Turner. He asks after the Misty Mountains' location and, after a brief misunderstanding with her father, he enlists the girl's aid in taking him to his destination. On the way to the mountain range, Lilien and Venomania have a conversation concerning the missing women; Lilien reveals that one of the victims, Lukana, had been her friend. Back in Venomania's mansion, Lukana and Gumina discuss the weather in Lasaland and their relationship with the duke. Возле Туманных Гор Веномания делает комплимент привлекательной внешности Лилиен, а затем прощается с ней; когда девушка выражает беспокойство тем, что он уйдет без проводника, он показывает I.R., сидящую на его плече. Друг Лилиен, Раджи, посланный искать ее, приходит, чтобы отвести девушку домой. I.R. и Веномания отправляются в Туманные Горы, обсуждая только что полученную информацию, что Лукана и Лилиен были подругами детства. Они прибывают к маленькому алтарю, где спускаются в скрытую гробницу, полную золота и драгоценностей; герцог находит среди них ложку. I.R. и Веномания обсуждают ценность ложки, а также свои планы относительно причиняющей им неприятности женщины-старшего офицера, а затем покидают гробницу. Герцог выражает намерение остановиться на ночь в особняке графа Фердинанда. Nearing the Misty Mountains, Venomania compliments Lilien on her attractiveness and then bids her farewell; he shows I.R. on his shoulder when the girl expresses unease over his leaving without a retainer. Lilien's friend Rajih, having been sent to look for her, comes to take her back home. I.R. and Venomania travel into the Misty Mountains, discussing their new knowledge that Lukana and Lilien were childhood friends. They arrive at a small altar, where they descend into a hidden tomb filled with gold and jewels; the duke discovers a spoon among them.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 1 I.R and Venomania discuss the value of the spoon, as well as their plans to deal with a female First Officer causing them trouble, and then leave the tomb. The duke states his intention to stay in Earl Ferdinand's mansion for the night. Лилиен видит во сне день, когда они с Луканой покупали на рынке браслеты; сон заканчивается исчезновением Луканы, и Лилиен просыпается в холодном поту. В особняке Веномании Лукана останавливает Микулию, когда та начинает украшать неподвижное человеческое тело I.R. Девушки обсуждают отношения Микулии с герцогом Веноманией, а также ее более напряженные отношения с Гуминой. Lilien dreams of an occasion where she and Lukana shopped for bracelets in the market; she wakes in a cold sweat as the dream ends in Lukana's disappearance. In Venomania's mansion, Lukana stops Mikulia from decorating I.R.'s motionless human body. The two discuss Mikulia's relationship with Duke Venomania, as well as her more difficult relationship with Gumina. В Мистике Веномания встречает Лилиен в пекарне и они проводят день вместе; девушка устраивает герцогу экскурсию по городскому рынку. Раджи издалека наблюдает за ними, оставаясь незамеченным. Back in Mystica, Venomania meets Lilien at the bakery and the two spend a day together, with Lilien taking the duke on a tour of the town's market; Rajih watches from a distance, unbeknownst to either of them. Той же ночью Веномания прибывает в особняк графа Фердинанда и встречается с его женой, которую использует в качестве посредника I.R. Она показывает Веномании тайную комнату, полную одежды и различных предметов, принадлежащих Мэйлис Вельзении; на герцога производит впечатление портрет принцессы, висящий на стене. I.R. уходит и обнаруживает в другой комнате тело убитого герцогом графа Фердинанда. Раджи видит Лилиен, одетую в платье, что для нее нехарактерно; девушка околдована герцогом Веноманией. That night, Venomania arrives at Earl Ferdinand's mansion and meets Earl Ferdinand's wife, currently being used as I.R.'s human medium. She shows Venomania a secret room filled with various items and clothes belonging to Maylis Beelzenia, and the duke is impressed by the portrait of the princess hung up on the wall. I.R. leaves and discovers the corpse of Earl Ferdinand in another room, killed by the duke. Elsewhere, Rajih discovers Lilien wearing an uncharacteristically feminine dress, the girl being enchanted by Duke Venomania.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 2 Некоторое время спустя в особняке Веномании Гумина играет на скрипке, чтобы заглушить звук дождя, и размышляет, почему исчезли ее детские воспоминания о герцоге. В это время Раджи стоит возле особняка графа Фердинанда и вспоминает свое детство, проведенное с Лилиен и Луканой, а также размышляет над своими романтическими чувствами к Лилиен. Он вспоминает свой спор с Лилиен, произошедший после того, как он увидел ее в платье, которое ей купил герцог, и сказал, что Веномании нельзя доверять. Ради Лилиен он решает узнать об истинных намерениях герцога. Sometime later in Venomania's mansion, Gumina plays the violin to drown out the sound of the rain and contemplates her inability to recall her childhood memories of the duke. Meanwhile, Rajih stands outside of Earl Ferdinand's mansion and recalls his own childhood memories of Lilien and Lukana, as well contemplating his romantic feelings for Lilien. He recalls an argument they had when he expressed his misgiving about the duke, after finding her wearing the feminine dress he bought her. He resolves to investigate Venomania's true intentions for Lilien's sake. В особняке графа Фердинанда Веномания пытается соблазнить Лилиен; девушка замечает браслет Луканы на его запястье. Отвечая на ее вопрос, герцог раскрывает, что именно он является причиной исчезновений. Обезумевшая от страха Лилиен пытается убежать, но Веномания использует силу Похоти, чтобы соблазнить ее. Раджи врывается в особняк и обнаруживает трупы графа Фердинанда и его семьи. Он пытается противостоять Веномании; намереваясь заставить Раджи замолчать, герцог превращается в демона и атакует. I.R. возвращается, услышав шум. Inside Earl Ferdinand's mansion, Venomania attempts to seduce Lilien; in the process, the girl sees Lukana's bracelet on the duke's wrist and when questioned he reveals that he is the source of the disappearances. Lilien becomes distraught and attempts to leave, but Venomania uses the power of Lust to seduce her. Rajih breaks into the mansion, discovering the corpses of Earl Ferdinand and his household. He goes to confront Venomania; intending to silence Rajih, the duke makes a demonic transformation and attacks.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 3 I.R. begins to return, alerted by the noise. Во время битвы флэшбэк рассказывает о прошлом Веномании. Его звали Херувим и он был сыном герцога; ребенок родился с родимым пятном в форме второго лица на щеке и за это был заперт в подвале и отрезан от всего остального мира. Его мать покончила с собой, а отец после этого женился снова и у него родился второй сын, Сатериазис, подружившийся с Херувимом и познакомивший его с Гуминой. Мальчик влюбился в Гумину, но позже узнал, что она помолвлена с Сатериазисом. Сердце Херувима было разбито; он убил всю свою семью и заключил контракт с демоном Похоти, приняв облик брата и взяв его имя. During the battle, a flashback explains Venomania's past as the child of a duke, named Cherubim; he had been born with a birthmark in the form of a second face and was thus locked away from the rest of the world. After his mother had committed suicide, his father remarried and had a second son, Sateriasis, who befriended Cherubim and introduced him to Gumina. The child fell in love with Gumina, but sometime later discovered that she was engaged to Sateriasis; as a result, the broken-hearted Cherubim killed his family and made a contract with the Demon of Lust, taking on his brother's name and image. Веномания побеждает Раджи в битве, но на него производят впечатление чувства юноши к Лилиен; они напоминают герцогу его собственные чувства к Гумине. Веномания оставляет Раджи в живых и вместе с I.R. направляется в свой особняк. Очнувшись, Раджи уходит, чтобы найти Лилиен и рассказать ей о своих чувствах к ней, но обнаруживает, что она сбежала. Venomania defeats Rajih in battle, but is impressed by his feelings for Lilien, which remind him of his own feelings for Gumina; as a result, he allows Rajih to live and heads back to his mansion with I.R. Rajih awakens and goes to find Lilien, intending to confess his feelings for her, but discovers that she has already fled.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 4 Несколько месяцев спустя Качесс Крим наносит визит в особняк графа Фердинанда, в котором теперь живет племянник графа. Он обсуждает убийство семьи Фердинанда и исчезновение Лилиен Тёрнер; племянник графа направляет Качесса к Раджи. В Вельзении Мэйлис Вельзения просматривает доклад Качесса о ходе расследования. A few months later, Kachess Crim pays a visit to Earl Ferdinand’s Mansion, now occupied by the earl's nephew. He discusses the murder of Earl Ferdinand’s household and the disappearance of Lilien Turner, with the earl's nephew directing Kachess towards Rajih. In Beelzenia, Maylis Beelzenia looks over Kachess Crim's report of his investigation. Качесс находит сокрушенного перенесенными испытаниями Раджи в пьяном угаре. Граф предлагает объединить усилия, чтобы спасти захваченных Веноманией женщин, в том числе и Лилиен; он показывает Раджи золотой ключ, который планирует использовать для убийства демона. В особняке Веномании Лилиен танцует с герцогом, став новой пленницей его гарема. Rajih has become disillusioned by his ordeal and is found by Kachess in a drunken stupor. The count offers an alliance with him to rescue the women, including Lilien, being held by Venomania; he shows Rajih a golden key he intends to use to kill the demon. In Venomania's mansion, Lilien dances with the duke, becoming the newest member of his harem.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 5 Появления Персонажи= |-| Локации= |-| События= |-| Группы= |-| Прочее= Детали Conceptualization and Origin *Манга является приквелом к событиям ранобэ “Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania”, причем большая часть важной предыстории и сюжетных линий ранобэ описаны в манге. *The manga acts as a prequel to the events of Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania, with much of the novel's relevant backstory and plot points depicted in the manga. Curiosities *В манге окрашены некоторые части иллюстраций, относящихся к событиям, связанным с грехом Похоти. *During several events of the manga pertaining to the Sin of Lust, certain parts of illustrations are colored. Gallery Cover= VenomaniaMangaCover.png|Special Edition cover of the manga |-| Illustrations= Venomangapic1.jpg|I.R. and Duke Venomania as portrayed in the manga Demon venom.png|Venomania in his demon form Venomangapic2.jpg|Cherubim seals the contract with the Demon of Lust and becomes Sateriasis Venomania |-| Misc= VenomaniaManga.jpg|Regular Edition illustration used for the manga VenomaniaMangaLineup.jpg|The Remixed CD, script, and character line up included with the Special Edition purchase of the manga References }} External Links *Amazon Online Purchase *Official Online Prologue *Online Fan Translation Категория:Манга Категория:Безумие Герцога Веномании Категория:Похоть Категория:Книга Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов